The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic device with a display that provides a 3-dimensional (3-D) user interface.
The proliferation of portable computing devices, such as smartphones, has resulted in a dramatic increase in the number of software applications for these platforms, as well as in the associated functionality. Moreover, the amount of information associated with the software applications that needs to be conveyed to users continues to increase.
However, the portability of these computing devices places a constraint on the display size. This makes it difficult to present increasing amounts of information to the users, which can make it difficult for the users to use the software applications and view information on portable computing devices.